Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, liquid discharge head, liquid discharge cartridge, and liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharge head using thermal energy selectively causes a bubbling phenomenon in a liquid by giving thermal energy generated by a heating element to the liquid, and discharges ink from an orifice by the energy of bubbling. In a semiconductor device for a liquid discharge head described US2011/0175959A, switching elements are connected to the two ends of a heating element, and an electric current is supplied to the heating element by turning on the two switching elements. When it is unnecessary to supply any electric current to the heating element, both the switching elements connected to the two ends of the heating element are turned off. This suppresses an unnecessary voltage from being applied to the heating element.